


Hello Hibird

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: Animal lover Hibari. A side that nobody sees. The first meeting with a yellow canary.





	Hello Hibird

**Hello Hi-bird**

"Curse that perverted old man. Curse that illusionist. Curse the bloody sakuras." I gritted my teeth. 

In my current condition, I can hardly go anywhere near that accursed illusionist. Mukuro was his name, right? Who cares? It's not like I do. However, this person is the mastermind behind all those attacks on Namimori High students. As President of the school's discipline committee, it is my duty to ensure the safety of students. This is one real tough opponent but all the same, I shall bite him to death.

My vision is hazy but I won't go down until I have bitten that illusionist. 

Just then, a yellow fluff fluttered through the narrow gaps. It must have been the excessive loss of blood that is making me hallucinate. 

The yellow fluff turned out to be a cute yellow bird and I squinted my eyes when it perched peacefully on the broken window sill. 

"Hibari, Hibari!" It chirped. 

I closed my eyes. Yes, I must be hallucinating. Why would a bird be able to talk, much less know my name?

"Hibari, Hibari." It called again. 

I opened my eyes. This time I was sure that it was no hallucination because I could see and feel its movements. 

"Hibari, Hibari." It called again. 

I looked at it blankly not knowing what to do.

Then, my cell phone rang. It must be from the school discipline committee members calling to report some stupid things. The yellow birds stood very still as my hand phone continued to ring. When it finally stopped, the bird started to sing the Namimori High school song. I listened with amusement. This bird is actually really smart.

When it finished singing the song without any error, it called my name out once more."Hibari, Hibari. Wake up, wake up."

This gave me new strength. My consciousness came back to me gradually as I forced myself to move. Every part of my body hurt but that wasn’t enough to stop me. I decided to call this yellow bird Hibird. It belonged to Birds but I guess it didn't want someone as ugly as Birds to be its owner. I have always been popular with animals since young and I am equally fond of them so it wasn’t a problem.

Hibird flew up and over the wall. It sang the Namimori High school song. I was about to destroy the wall when the Italian punk blew up the wall. I didn't ask for his help and could have gotten out by myself. Anyway, I was thankful for that because it would save me a lot of time and now, it's time to get that damn illusionist.

In the end, I don't know what happened but I'm glad things are back to normal, or almost normal. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Hibird, my new faithful friend. 

"Hibari, Hibari!" it chirped and I smiled.

"Hello, Hi-bird."

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
